


魂断威尼斯

by floatingsamsam



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。擦边球警告。





	魂断威尼斯

　　我刻意绕了个弯，这不是我第一次这么做，也决不会是最后一次，我曾经想要强迫自己停止这种行为，我曾经想要克制过。

　　公文包的表面被我的手汗浸得湿滑黏腻，我停在转角，把手使劲在西装裤上擦了擦，但裤子上又起了皱褶，我试图想要将它抹平，皱褶却更多。

　　前方传来孩子的嬉笑声，现在正是他们放学的时间，我不敢仔细听，忐忑又期待，那里面是否有他的声音。

　　就像是一生只有一次的放纵，总共就一个盒子的甜蜜，我不能一股脑儿的把它们都倒出来，我要抱着它，我只能守着他，过一辈子。

　　我的脖子像是被一块石头死死压住，似乎轻轻转动都能听得到骨骼摩擦的声响。

　　我继续向前走，我不知道我的动作看起来是否滑稽，我就像是个步入战场的士兵，大义凛然的探寻前方的险情，我不敢多跨一步，也绝不能后退。

　　那道影子像是高扬的旗帜，像是惑人的毒药，可我既不能捧在手上，也不能含在嘴里，我只能隔着躁动的空气远远看着他，最好装作陌生人，不经意的瞥一眼，这是我允许自己跨越的最大范围。

　　但我没能守得住这条界限，我将这些全都怪罪于他，他不该年幼，他不该稚嫩，他不该无意中对我那么笑，他不该肆意挥霍他的柔情蜜意，他不该。

　　我将这些都怪在他身上，似乎就能让我心安理得一点，反正也不会有人知晓，这是只属于我跟他之间的约定，这是一个连当事人都无法察觉的契约。

　　我徘徊在他家的单元楼下，他踏上台阶的步伐是那么轻快，可一步是那么遥远而短暂，他每走一步，我就更加衰老一分，他走在我用骨血为他铺好的红毯上，可他不能知道，我永远不会告诉他。

　　我连忙向后退了一步，太阳下了山，我却用公文包遮住了眼，我不忍心去看那条血迹斑驳的道路，而他毫不知情。

　　我住在他家的对面一栋楼里，我从他上小学的时候就开始关注他，他是我看着长大的。

　　他是我用无尽的爱意喂养大的孩子，我只能这么想。

　　在梦里，他拖着我的膝盖让我沉入泥潭，偏偏面上还带着恳切的笑意，我不能抗拒。

　　我躲在窗帘后面，蓝黑色的夜幕上零稀的星，像是一个嘲讽的侧脸。

　　我隔着一条街的距离抚摸他的脖颈，那里是还没有经历过变声的声带，被他娇嫩的皮囊包裹住，像是会自我弹奏的琴弦，他说的每句话都是我的宝藏。

　　我的手不断打着颤，我不能够太用力，不能发出半点声响，他那么年幼青稚的生命，可能会因为这点嘈杂无法安然入睡。

　　我颤抖着双手捂住脸，我坐在摇椅上，前后狠狠的摇晃，吱呀吱呀，像是在说“是啊是啊”。

　　你就这样，不要长大，你永远也不要长大，你只能永远这么年幼，你永远是那么无知，永远是那么柔弱，不要让我见到你长大的模样，永远也不要。

　　可我还是见到了。

　　不过是两年的时间，我快要不敢认出你，明明是同一张脸，却平白有了少年的轮廓，骨骼将开未开，像是迫不及待展开双翅的白鸽。

　　我望向天空，白的刺眼，白的单调，白的死气沉沉，我恨不得那片天空容不下你。

　　可你身边却多了一个人，你看着他的眼神无声无息，却又惊天动地。

　　你和他一边走一边打闹，撞到了我，我一动不动立在原地，我无力再动一分。

　　你抬头，羞涩的笑，说：“叔叔，对不起。”

　　你什么时候长了虎牙，我都不知道，那两颗虎牙却似削尖的利刃，耐着性子与我的血肉厮磨。

　　你用手肘撞了撞身旁的少年，小声说：“王源，快。”

　　他收不起嘴角的笑，被你瞪了一眼，缩着脖子对我说：“叔叔，我们没看路，对不起啊。”

　　我的太阳穴突突直跳，我不能让其他人察觉到我的秘密，那个盒子装着的是我一生仅有的放纵，经不起残余的氧化。

　　我听到我自己说：“没关系，小心点。”

　　你们向我招招手，齐齐向前奔跑，你勾着他的脖子，把他紧紧箍在你并不强健的臂弯里，他装模作样的扒着你的手臂，却又不知为什么揽住你的腰。

　　我不明白，我假装这是一场心照不宣的戏，我也装模作样的以为自己并不明白。

　　我下意识伸出手朝你们挥了挥，阳光下奔跑的你们，像是即将展翅的白鸽。

　　我转眼却看到自己的手，粗黑苍老，那是一个临近半百的中年男人的手。

　　我颤抖着坐在躺椅上，它又在说，是啊，是啊。

　　我关了灯，拉上窗帘，仿佛这样就看不到我的丑陋和龌龊，浑浊的泪拖我入梦，陪伴我的，只有触不到尽头的欲望。

　　END


End file.
